


sleepless

by jyuubin



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, F/F, Fluff, Pining, a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubin/pseuds/jyuubin
Summary: First of all, the cashier is very pretty. Like very very pretty to the point where she was kind of intimidating which made her even more attractive to somin. Second of all, she’s wearing mismatched pajamas and her pants had fucking pink clouds on them AND the pills she took for her cold kicked in and her head started to feel lighter.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	sleepless

Like many university students at 2 a.m Somin was not sleeping.

As a student there were two reasons as to why you would be awake at such hour (not counting being broken up with or binge watching The Good Place for the fifth time) you were either at a club or a house party making bad decisions that you’re sober self would probably kill you for or you’re at your dorm surrounded by four months worth of lessons of way too many modules (some that you are just now discovering) trying to cram as much information as you can in your brain in that small amount of time while asking yourself why the fuck you’re not drunk vomiting in a stranger’s bathroom.

So here is Somin a week before finals staring blankly at her wall thinking if there was a way to finish uni and graduate quickly (studying would be the best option but whatever). She was recovering for a cold she caught few days earlier because apparently you shouldn’t wear a crop top at this time of the year but she looked great it was kind of worth it. She also had way too many for her fever and sore throat but she had to get out of her bed to study and it was the only way she could think of. But now adding to her exhaustion and sickness she feeling hungry and except for the water and redbull in her fridge it was basically empty which meant she had to get out and get something to eat to go back to work even though she knew that even if she hungry she wouldn’t be doing any work, even if she wasn’t hungry she wouldn’t be doing any word to be honest.

  
Over thinking aside, she puts on a coat over her mismatched pajamas, a hat on, the first pair of shoes she finds on and makes her way out to the convenience store down the road because there’s no way she’s going any further than that at this hour. Mostly because it was exam season and if she had to die it’ll be after she gets her diploma.

  
She whispered a small greeting as she got there, going straight to the ramen section because it’s fucking 1 am and there’s no way in hell she’s cooking anything that’ll take more than few minutes to be ready and also because she is a college student and she has to keep her broke college student image and survive off of ramen. When she was about to pay she realized 3(three) things.

First of all, the cashier is very pretty. Like very very pretty to the point where she was kind of intimidating which made her even more attractive to somin. Second of all, she’s wearing mismatched pajamas and her pants had fucking pink clouds on them AND the pills she took for her cold kicked in and her head started to feel lighter.  
She could use so many adjectives to describe the hot cashier but her brain was barely functioning. Maybe it’s a fever dream, it’s the only logical way to explain why that girl was the amalgam of everything she wanted/needed/in a girlfriend which is so unfair to her that God, the universe, her parents or whoever the fuck was responsible for creating her.

It’s probably a fever dream because she went from annoyed to sad because she suddenly feels like holding hands with her.

  
As she gets closer to the cash register, the hot girl doesn't notice her, Somin might have taken the opportunity to take a closer look at her and surprise! still fucking beautiful. It was hard not to stare at her.She was about the same height as her, if she had to be honest she was just slightly taller.Her full attention was on the textbook in front of her, doing what Somin should be doing at the moment(studying), and as if her little gay heart hasn’t suffered enough the cashier was pouting at her book she cannot believe that a girl that she met only five minutes ago had her malfunctioning but here she is at almost 3 am losing her shit over a fucking pout.

  
She soon realizes how creepy it must seem that shes just there standing with hands full of ramen cups staring at the cashier without saying anything so she took a deep breathe and cleared her throat and put her items on the counter to get her attention and it worked since she jumped a little in surprised her eyes wide open.

  
“Sorry” Somin felt bad for scaring her; It must be scary enough to work at convinience store during the night.

  
She shook her head and gave out a small smile“Oh don’t worry I didn’t even hear you come in” fuck her voice is deep.

  
Putting her textbook aside she starts scanning her items silently as Somin took out her wallet, paid for her food and mumbled a quiet goodbye before leaving.

She doesn't notice the cashier’s soft smile.

The day after she tells the boys about her encounter with her dream girl and both of them had different opinions. Sweet and precious Matthew said the girl as her soulmate and that it was fate that brought them together and that they will probably meet again but Taehyung agreed with Jiwoo that it was more likely a fever dream, and since he rarely ever agreed with her she took his word for it, because what were the odds of meeting your soulmate at the local convenience store while being high off meds huh matthew?

It was 3am this time.

Taehyung, Matthew and her were getting drunk in her dorm. The initial plan was to go out to a club get drunk and dance until they felt nauseous but after they got ready they realize that since it was the end of the month they would have to make a choice, their bank accounts say that it’s either going out tonight or having actual meals this week. After careful consideration(that shouldn't have taken as long) they chose the meals. So here they are drinking cheap wine on her bedroom floor all dressed up playing monopoly.She had bought most of the property which resulted in the boys calling her a cheater. As if she didn't see Tae take money from the bank and give it to Matthew because he was pouting.

“Guys not to alarm you or anything but we don’t have any more alcohol”

  
“I’m not even drunk though”

  
“Maybe if somebody had beers instead of wine we would all get drunk right now”

Somin scoffs “ I give you alcohol and this is how you talk to me?”

“Someone needs to go get beers” Matthew lays face to the ground.

Somin and Taehyung share a look “Not me!”

“I said it first”

“Is this how you treat your guests?”

“Taehyung if you don't shut the fuck up”

Somin cannot fucking believe this.

She invites her to idiotic friends feeds them and wines them and this is how they fucking repay her. Rock paper scissors and she’s out in the cold to get beers and snacks for them.

She really needed some fresh air and it kind of felt nice to get out of there because the sexual tension between her two friends was getting a bit too much for her. They probably didn't even realize she was taking longer than usual. The cold night breeze felt nice on her skin and it felt nice to be out at this hour when the city wasn't as hectic and where she could walk slowly without having people bumpING into her it was quiet, sure she was a little bit tipsy but she still felt calm something she hasnt felt in a while.

Dumbass1:  
snack pls

She sighed as she got in and went straight to the big variety of chips flavors, she didn’t even bother to think about it and grabbed a bag of random flavors within her reach and put it in an empty cart she found on the ground. She went down the aisle straight to the area with the fridges, and this time she didn’t hesitate before grabbing a pack of beers since it was her reason for being here and had to stop herself from getting anymore redbulls.As she left the aisle to go pay for her items she shifted her gaze and looked at the girl behind the counter for the first time since walking into the store.

She had just came back from her parent’s house after finals so she did not get a chance to come here since that one time she met the love of her life this time she wasn't as tired so she could actually take a good look at her and remember her feature well enough she looked young; she probably had her age, maybe younger, she had a hat covering her white hair despite her tired eyes she had bold makeup that looked in a good state even at this hour which was quite impressive, but she most importantly she still managed to look beautiful under the ugly fluorescent lighting which flickers every now and then.

  
The girl was looking at Somin with a puzzled expression and Somin felt in awe staring back at the girl. She only stopped staring when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and realized she had people waiting for her.

  
And it hit her that her ‘fever dream’ was here and that maybe the beautiful being in front her was real actually real.

  
“Fever” she accidentally let out just loud enough for the girl in front of her to hear it.

  
“Pardon?’ she looked even more amused.

  
A blush appeared on her cheeks “I was thinking out loud. sorry”

It might have been her imagination but she could swear that she heard her mutter ‘cute’ but she knows better than to trust her imagination. Maybe she would if she was sober.

As the girl as scanning her items she took her time watching her, this time she was wearing much more comfortable clothes; a baby blue sweater and mom jeans she looked so soft in contrast to her sharp makeup.

“Excuse me,” Somin found her mouth moving on its own, addressing the pretty girl in front of her “You’re makeup is very pretty” the girl chuckled nervously with a small blush, stilll focused on scanning the last items. Somin realized she liked the girl’s smile and how her pale skin looked with her white hair.

  
When she finished, she looked up at Somin confidently“You’re really pretty.”

  
Somin did not know how to act it was too late and she was not sober enough not to panic so she just giggled like an idiot and gave her her card to pay.

“Thank you”

“Have a goodnight”

“Thank you! you too and good luck with your shift” the girl gave out a big smile and Somin had to stop herself from dropping the groceries and spend the whole night there with her.

Jiwoo took the night shifts mostly because she had afternoon classes and that her sleep schedule was pretty messed up to begin with and if she was going to stay up all night she might as well get some money out of it. She was lucky enough that the area was quite calm except for the occasional drunk students coming back from parties for a midnight snack but she didn't accounter those much since she doesn’t work on weekends.

  
It was almost 5 am meaning there was only an hour left before the end of her shift and she couldn't wait to go home and get some sleep before her classes start. It was the quietest moment of the night it was late enough for party goers to be home already and not early enough for students and workers to be awake et it was the moment she enjoyed the most.

She hears the doorbell and 5:30 and when she sees who it is she cant help but feel a bit excited. It was the third time this girl came during her shift and each time she left she left her wondering more and more about her. The first time she came in Jiwoo was too busy studying to even notice there was someone in the store until she had to pay, which was such a pity because the girl was really pretty and she would have enjoyed the sight a bit longer even though she looked a bit out of. Jiwoo thought she was so cute with her pajamas and big coat she just wanted to tuck her in bed with a warm blanket.

The second time she came in she looked well rested compared to the first time, she smelled a bit like alcohol but most importantly she looked beautiful, her outfit wasn't anything special and she had light make up and her cheeks glossy lips and Jiwoo had to stop herself from writing a whole poem about them. At this point she pretty sure that she was developing a crush, since the last she came in and complimented her makeup she kept thinking of her not only because it boosted her confidence but also because it came from such a beautiful girl.

This time the girl was barefaced it kind of made her look a bit younger, her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing leggings and big sweater and a gym bag over her shoulder. Their eyes met the moment she set foot in the store and Jiwoo was a little bit too happy to see her crush again.

“Good morning” The girl whispered quietly while maintaining eye contact. Her voice was soft so much softer compared it to Jiwoo’s voice.

Jiwoo beamed “Good morning” The girl mirrored her smile and walked straight to the fridge area and Jiwoo turned around to calm her nerves and take deep breaths but didn't get enough time to do so. She was already making her way to the counter with two bottles of water in hand, she had a focused expression on her face as she scanned the different variation of sweets on the counter and opting or two dark chocolate bars.

"Is that all?" Jiwoo asks, reaching over to grab the bottles and chocolates from the across the counter as the girl reaches into her wallet in her gym bag.

"Yes, thank you." She says and makes eye contact with Jiwoo for a split second. Enough to make her heart beat to quicken once again.

As she was about to speak again but a loud sound interrupted them. The girl reached to her gym bag pocket to get her phone out and turned away talking in a hushed voice. Jiwoo was trying so hard not to eavesdrop but the shop was empty and there was not a sound around except for few cars outside. So she tried to seem bus by ‘organizing’ the candy on the counter.

The girl’s voice suddenly ‘interrupted’ her “I’m sorry about that” mentioning to her phone, Jiwoo shakes her head and reaches out for the bill of the counter “I’m not used to working out so early in the morning, I usually do it after classes but my friend doesnt have a gym buddy since his boyfriend isn't in town and basically begged me to join him” she then sighed and blushed a little (jiwoo is taking notes on how expressive her face is) “I’m sorry, I talk a lot when I’m sleep deprived.”

Jiwoo lets out a small chuckle “You say sorry an awful lot huh?” She gives the give her change “I ma not a big fan of morning workouts either” She grimaced at the thought of sweating so much so early in the day. “Good luck with that.”

“Thank you” She mumbled as she put her items in her bag “Good luck with the rest of your shift” she said while flashing her a big smile.

And the smile she gives her as she leaves is so big and bright and warm with crescent eyes and gumms showing and all that shit that makes Jiwoo feel like such a useless gay.

She’s so useless that she forgets to ask for her name.

“I swear she’s some kind of angel’ she later recalls to her coworker.

He raise his eyebrow at her.

“what’s her name?’

“...”

“Dude!”

“I KNOW”

“What do you know about her?”

“She really pretty, she likes ramen and energy drink? she works out and she lives in the neighbourhood so she might be going to the same uni as me”

“Get her number next time”

“She might be straight”

“she mentioned a friend and his boyfriend”

“and?”

“gays attract each other”

Jiwoo cannot fucking believe herself, the one time she doesn’t take a late night shift she oversleeps and now she’s late to class. She laughed at the situation when she got in the bus (laughed because she was not going to cry in the bus. never again). Presence wasn’t even mandatory but she thought she should show up at least once in a while so that her teacher knew her face at least.

In this episode of Somin being an amazing friend we have her coming to uni at 8am to give Matthew a book he forgot at her house when she doesn’t have classes until 11. He had begged her to come and paypaled her money for breakfast so she agreed. So here she was making her way outside of the fine arts department, after giving Matthew his damn book and being crushed in a hug by him, looking for the closest café to eat and maybe finish an essay that’s due in few days.

As she finally made up her mind she saw a familiar figure walking towards the same departement. At first she wasn’t sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if her crush made her lose her mind. She was pretty sure it was the latter. It was hot cashier girl. Her hair was in a ponytail which gave her a better view of her face, and god did she look even better under the sunlight.

She had made a bet with her friends after their last encounter that she wouldn't be able to ask for her number next time, she briefly thought that she could also not mention that she saw her today but her pride would not be able to take it if she didn’t talk to her now.

So she collected herself ad used the few brain cells she had left to do something, it was clearly not the brightest thing she’s ever done but it was the only thing that came in mind at that moment and she was not letting this opportunity go to waste.

She took a deep breathe put on her earphones, her phone in hand and her eyes fixed on it and she walked towards her, this was so stupid she cannot believe this was the plan she came up with, Taehyung will never let her forget it.

“Oh my god I almost ran into you” she looked at her with big eyes, ok maybe that didn’t go as planned.

“I’m so sorry” she really wasn’t.

The girls face lit up “It’s you!” somin mirrored her bright expression. “Still apologizing huh?” She said with a smirk.

“You could’ve gotten hurt because I was in my phone” maybe somin was feeling guilty that she was lying.

She shook her head “Don’t worry i wasn’t watching where I was going either” she paused her music and took off her earphones. “I never got your name”

“Somin”

The girl nodded to herself “it’s nice to officially meet you somin” somin’s name sounded oh so lovely when she said it. “i’m jiwoo”

**Author's Note:**

> open ending...bc oomf said it was better  
> wrote this a long time ago and it took me a while to finish it, i hope you enjooyed  
> stay home  
> and stream red moon and enemy  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 🥺


End file.
